bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey to the core of one's soul: Ray's true final test
'The opening of the Heart' In the middle of a temple covered with remains of a once great civilization, Ray along with his girlfriend Aki stand there as they wait for their friends to arrive. "Are u sure you want to do this, no one is forcing you." Aki said as she looked deep into the eyes of her lover. "I feel i have to if not for me but for the world." Ray said as he gave her a reassuring hug with confidence. Yuki arrived with a smile on her face, it seems she's having a pretty good day. Along with her is her daughter: Asuka. "Mom, why are we here?" She asked. "Well, you see, a friend of mine called for help....I asked your dad to come but it seems his busy taking care of some business in Hueco Mundo..." Yuki saw Ray and greeted him. "Long time no see Ray Ice-cream man!" Loran and her son, Hayashi, appeared in a flash of flame. "What's up guys? Ray called me and said to bring the little one with me." "Me little? Yeah, when pigs fly." Hayashi retorted. "Go pester Yuki for a little bit. I bet she'd love that." And just as Loran said that, the kid was off like a shot, making a beeline for his Godmother. "Listen guys thank you for coming, I called you here because I need your help." Ray said as he took off his sword and stuck it into the ground. "I hope we weren't bothing you guys." Aki said as she had a guilty look on her face. "It ok....I have loads of time in my hands." Yuki replied, afterall, settling down with Margin was boring if there's no hollow around to kill. Asuka stared at Hayashi with the eyes the Hearts are famous for, she felt a different aura around him, almost like Ciel's. "Demon...." She whispered. Hayashi stopped still. He was sure the girl never met him before, and yet she knew what he was? "Um, I'm a good demon. I swear it. I won't hurt you." "It's fine. I was going nuts cooped up in the house with nothing to do." Loran smiled, glad her friends had called her. "Ready to explain?" Ray said as he sat in front of his sword and conncentrated his energy around his body. "See, Ray has learned a new ritual that has actually been able to awaken hidden power slumbering deep inside people but in order to do that he requires three people to transfer energy into his Zanpaktuo." Aki said as she sat down next to Ray. "Alrighty then! Shall we start?" Yuki finds this interesting and was willing to participate. Asuka appeared behind Hayashi, her aura as cold as possible. "Do you know someone by the name Ciel? If you do...Tell him he missed our monthsary yesterday...if he shows up...I'll massacre that bastard.." Hayashi felt the cold aura and broke into a cold sweat. "If I ever see my dad again, I'll see if he knows who you're talking about. Anyway, my name is Hayashi, and you are?" Loran sat down, the jet lag from Kogeru catching up with her. "Sorry, I'm not used to that yet." "Alright, now just feel what Ray feels about us and use that connection to give it energy then Ray will do the rest." Aki said as she closed her eyes and focused. A more serious face appeared on Yuki, its no time to be fooling around for now. She did what she was asked and closed her eyes. "Asuka Heart, daughter of Margin Heart. Nice to meet you." A lighter aura replaced the ice cold one Asuka had, she was sinister just this moment and then she turned friendly? "Now, I think you have something to do.." "Oh yeah, thanks. Uh, after this, do you want to talk some more?" Hayashi smiled, hoping he met a new friend. Loran focused, thinking He risked his life to save the man I once loved, and for that, I'm grateful. Suddenly Ray's Zanpaktuo glowed brighter and brighter as it then exploded with light blinding everyone, as the light dimmed down Ray was then covered in an aura while he was in a meditative pose. "Well it looks like it's up to him now." Aki said kissing his cheek. "Things are getting interesting.." ''Asuka thought, seeing her mom focusing, that itself is quite rare. She felt her mom's reiatsu gradually changing more hollow-like. Yuki's hair was changing into silver and her skin even paler. Hayashi could feel his own power changing. I won't let that side of me take over, I can't.'' Beside him, he felt a warmth that he never felt before. Dad...I'm sorry...but I can't keep looking to the past. Thank you for showing me you still care, but now I need to write my own stories, not follow yours. 'Unity's Observation' Ray slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a place many could never have realized, it was a place of wonder as far as the eye can see. "Amazing, so this is Unity." Ray said as he stood up and picked up his sword to look around him. '"The true warrior fights with all of his powers at the ready.'' Ray looked around himself trying to figure out where the voice was coming from, suddenly the once beautiful looking area became a black vortex of reality. Then suddenly a black figure appeared right in front of him as he had the body of a normal human male while at the same time had a normal sword in his hand. "Who are you?" Ray asked as he looked at him. "I am the creator of this dimension and the master of the Unity, so you must be Ray Martinez." 'Said the Figure as he stood there. "How do you know who i am?" Ray asked gripping his sword. '"I know all of those wishing to awaken their powers, though I must say it's truly strange that you would come here even after the three helped you" The figure said. "It's because........ No matter how much strength i have it's never enough to become the person I want to be." Ray said tightning his grip. The figure looked at him and then started to walk away,"Only when the warrior has found his drive to protect is when one finds the strength to fight." Ray looked at him with confusion at what he was saying but then dropped that look when the figure appeared out of nowhere in front of him and attempted to attack but missed when Ray shunpo'd. "Why are you attacking me?!" Ray yelled as he drew his sword to block the incoming attack but made a error as the figure swung under the blade and cut at Ray's stomach. "Show me your FIRE!!!!!". Ray held his stomach as blood dripped out then focused and went into battle with the black figure. The two clashed at each other as they both matched blow for blow not even landing one hit as Ray wondered why he was doing this, then out of nowhere the figure's sword transformed into the form of his old center powers as then he used one of Ray's old moves which Ray blocked then went on to release his Zanpaktuo. "UNLEASH Kyuukyoku Raion!!!" The sword changed it's form but not before The figure had used one of Ray's attack causing Ray to be slammed into the ground which then made Ray cough up blood. "What you see before you is the you with the passion and fire to protect those he cares about, now look at you a weak fool who's lost that fire that burned inside him." The figure said as he pointed the gun at him and started charging his final attack. "Goodbye" "Is he right? Has my entire existance been for nothing, have i truly lost what i thought i gained or was it an illusion of myself? Who am i? What am i? Am..........I...........Worthy??" Suddenly out of nowhere Ray had started to see his memories of all the people he met, the battles he won, the friends he made. Suddenly as the blast was coming Ray grabbed the gun and broke it in two as he rised to his feet. "I may have been a worthless fool and I may have lost the fire I one had but it changed when I EARNED MY FRIENDS HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ray yelled as he roared causing a shock wave to appear then suddenly the lion appeared one more only this time Ray was glowing while the lion fused with him. As the dust settled The figure saw that Ray had taken transformed as he saw that his eyes have changed with his hair grown long and black and that his arms were now in gaunthlet's with sharp claws along with the same on his feet "Puraido Genkei!!!!" Ray Roared as his spirit energy increased and caused the universe to change it's color into the Center. Then Ray in one swoop slashed off the Black Figuer's body without moving from the spot he was in. "I see...... You truly awaken the fire and have become the thing that you have wanted to become, be well Ray Martinez......" Suddenly Ray found himself going farther and farther away from that place.